


Greyscale

by RunawayBean



Series: Collection of Haikyuu!! One Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And I mean squint, Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daisuga - Freeform, kagehina if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayBean/pseuds/RunawayBean
Summary: “Hey, Daichi?” Suga’s voice was quiet, sending a tender crack into the comfortable silence between the two boys.Daichi felt a smile curl onto his lips as he stared up at the stars way above them “Yeah?”Suga’s laugh was breathy and hadn’t been caused by anything but his own happiness “What’s your favourite colour?”





	Greyscale

“Hey, Daichi?” Suga’s voice was quiet, sending a tender crack into the comfortable silence between the two boys.

 

They were sitting next to each other with the sides of their thighs pressed together, feet dangling over empty space, leaning back on their hands on the roof of the school. It was late, way too late and practice had gone long and this had been a tradition for the two of them since first year.

 

Daichi felt a smile curl onto his lips as he stared up at the stars way above them “Yeah?”

 

Suga’s laugh was breathy and hadn’t been caused by anything but his own happiness “What’s your favourite colour?”

 

Daichi made a soft humming noise before the two fell back into silence.

 

His favourite colour.

 

He could say orange for their team, he could say green for the beautiful grass and trees, he could say blue like the sky.

 

But those weren’t his favourite colours.

 

He didn’t know what his favourite colour was.

 

He turned his head to look at Suga and his smile eased into something that was practiced and soft  
and just easy. 

 

Suga was always there, on the court, on the side, at school, wherever. He came whenever someone was in need and was excellent at helping people get either riled up for games or calmed down. Like the time Hinata had run out of the gym one day. 

 

_No one knew what was up and Kageyama had been about to race after him. Suga had held him back and gone himself._

_He had found Hinata in the clubroom, hunched in a ball, crying his eyes out. The younger boy had been trembling and hiccuping and whimpering at nothing. Suga had come up behind him and placed a gentle warm hand on his back and quietly asked what was wrong._

_It turned out that someone had touched Hinata outside of school. The young boy had blamed himself for it and had hugged Suga tight, curled in his lap and cried into his shirt, whimpering about how useless he was and how he hadn’t been strong enough to defend himself. Suga had held him close, stroked his soft hair and whispered to him. He said that he was amazing, strong and brave, that this hadn’t at all been his fault. Hinata had cried harder, weakly described what the person had looked like, and eventually cried himself to sleep, right there in Suga’s warm comforting arms._

_Suga had sat there for a long time, holding him, stroking his hair, until he stopped trembling in his sleep and seemed to descend into a peaceful slumber._

_It was then that the team had found them._

_Suga had explained the situation, tears brimming in his own eyes._

_The team was outraged, Tanaka, Nishinoya and Kageyama especially. Tanaka and Nishinoya assigned themselves the roles of Hinata’s senpai bodyguards. Kageyama had quietly muttered that he would never let Hinata go home alone again. Tsukishima had grabbed Yamaguchi’s arm and pulled him out, grumbling “Excuse us, we have a pervert to kill.” Tanaka and Nishinoya and all the rest of the team had followed hastily, leaving Daichi and Kageyama with Suga still holding the sleeping Hinata, who had started to tremble again and was clinging to Suga in his sleep._

_Suga had kept stroking his hair, actually crying now. One of his tears dropped onto Hinata’s face and the boy twitched in his sleep, cheek twitching lightly. Suga had gently swiped the tear away and Hinata had sighed dreamily._

_Kageyama had nervously scooted over and had timidly, oh so timidly, leaned down to press his lips tenderly to Hinata’s forehead before blushing furiously and backing away. Daichi had smiled knowingly at Suga._

_When Hinata had woken up, still in Suga’s arms, he had yawned timidly and sat up. He wiped the tears from his face and tried to put on a brave face. Then Kageyama had yanked him aggressively into a hug and told him “You can always tell me anything, got it you big huge dumbass?”_

_Hinata had started to cry again and hugged him tight, not saying anything._

 

Daichi loved how much of a mother Suga was to the team. They needed someone caring like him, especially since they were a team of boys that tended to keep their emotions on the inside.

 

Suga was just incredible.

 

Daichi looked back up at the stars and closed his eyes. Another way to prove Suga was amazing was the time he had gotten a compliment for Yamaguchi out of Tsukishima.

 

_It was near the end of practice and Yamaguchi was even quieter than usual. He was having lots of trouble getting his spike right and had, on multiple occasions throughout the practice, looked on the verge of frustrated tears. Tsukishima was sweeping a section of the gym and looked extremely conflicted about what to do. So Suga had sidled up to him, broom in hand and had just started talking. Talking about the team, about Yamaguchi, about Yamaguchi’s float jump serve and how much he was improving. Yamaguchi didn’t react much to what Suga was saying, even though Suga was talking loudly enough that the entire gym could hear without yelling._

_Tsukishima had obviously found it annoying and had rounded on Suga and snapped “You don’t think I already think Yamaguchi is a great player? I have eyes you know.”_

_Suga had shrugged, a wicked gleam in his eyes, and said something a little quieter about how much Yamaguchi admired Tsukishima._

_Tsukishima had snapped right back “I admire him too. The guy’s an amazing person and an amazing player and my best friend on the whole entire planet and yeah I’m not super good at expressing that ever but he should know what I think of him already.”_

_Yamaguchi had attacked Tsukishima in a backwards hug, nuzzling his face into Tsukishima’s back with a happy little noise. Tsukishima had blushed furiously and muttered for him to not let it go to his head. But he unclasped Yamaguchi’s arms from his waist to turn around and hug his best friend properly. Yamaguchi had been absolutely over the moon._

 

Daichi smiled at the memory. 

 

Suga nudged him with his elbow playfully “Come on, it shouldn’t take this long to answer!”

 

“Hey! I’m thinking!” Daichi nudged him back, smiling really big. 

 

Suga laughed. 

 

Daichi loved his laugh. 

 

He remembered another amazing thing Suga had done. He had gotten Daichi to admit something huge. 

 

_Daichi had been distant for a little while, normal around everyone except Suga. He was jumpy and nervous around him. Suga had, obviously been hurt by this but he hadn’t let it show. This had gone on for a week. The team had even begun to notice how distant Daichi and Suga had grown._

_Finally, the team had all come up with some excuse to leave the gym in the middle of the practice: “I JUST REMEMBERED THAT I HAVE TO MOP THE UH SIDEWALK. OUTSIDE. EVERYONE HAS TO HELP ME ITS IMPERATIVE!” “Wow Tanaka I didn’t know you could use big words!” “SHUT UP AND FOLLOW HIM OUTSIDE!” “Nishinoya no need to shout.” Followed by a lot of screaming and muttering and small cries of “Oh yeah! That’s what we’re doing!” Then everyone but Suga and Daichi were outside doing… whatever it was they were doing._

_Suga had cornered Daichi the moment he had turned around. Suga’s glare was deadly, sending spears of hatred and anger into Daichi’s heart and, for a moment, he feared for his life._

_Then, Suga had melted into something sadder, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, eyes downcast, sadness filling every dip and crevice of his body._

_With a broken voice he said “Why have you been avoiding me?”_

_Before Daichi could respond, Suga kept talking._

_“I didn’t want to admit that you were avoiding me, I just told myself that you needed some time alone but it’s gotten to be too much and I’m doubting myself and I’m doubting our friendship and if we even ever were friends or if you just put up with me for the team and I-” He cut himself off with a furious sounding sob “I didn’t want to tell you this, any of this. I hate how much I doubt everything and I can’t do anything about it and I never wanted you to know but here I am spilling my guts. Well done, me!”_

_Daichi seized Suga’s arms in a vicelike grip “Suga, listen to me.”_

_“Daichi I know what you’re going to say.” Suga looked him dead in the eye “You’re going to say I’m overthinking this and that everything has always been like this and you haven’t been avoiding me and that I’m too emotional and that I should just get over it because that’s what everyone else has ever said and I know it’s exactly what everyone will say and I don’t want to deal with it anymore!”_

_“Shut up.” Daichi said, desperately._

_“Daichi you don’t even have to say it, just tell me that that was what you were going to say and I’ll be on my merry way. Everything can go back to normal and we can play volleyball and pretend this never happened.” Suga said._

_Daichi was utterly shocked._

_Without so much as a thought, Daichi leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to the young man in front of him who was breaking apart. He heard and felt Suga inhale sharply through his nose but he stayed there. He didn’t want to hear Suga doubt himself._

_Suga shoved him away, surging against him with both arms and pushing. He was anything but weak and so Daichi stumbled backward, shame written intensely across his face._

_“What was that for?” Suga’s voice was small._

_“I wanted you to stop doubting yourself.” Daichi said “I know you do it all the time, I’ve known forever and I hate that I haven’t done anything for you about it.”_

_Suga’s eyes were wide “Daichi I…”_

_“I’m in love with you, Suga.” Daichi blurted “That’s why I’ve been avoiding you lately. I was afraid that if we got too close I would fall in love with you more and I didn’t know if you felt the same towards me and I didn’t want to pressure you or hurt you at all. I-” he cleared his throat “I’m really in love with you. A lot. It’s almost painful sometimes. And it hurts to see you hurt and I’m happy when you’re happy. I just… I love you. So much.”_

_Suga was frozen._

_And then Suga had timidly whispered in a voice that was smaller than Daichi had ever heard “You… you mean it? Or are you joking?”_

_Daichi looked up at him and said “Would I lie to you? Ever?”_

_Suga slowly shook his head._

_“So…” Daichi fidgeted “What about you?”_

_“Daichi, you big fucking idiot.” Suga sniffled and wiped a tear from his cheek “I’ve been in love with you since second year, you big oaf.”_

_“You. You have?” Daichi demanded._

_“Ever since you forced me to take your umbrella when it was that freak rainstorm and I didn’t have one. You got sick instead of me, remember?” Suga sniffled again and wiped more of his tears as they kept coming “I loved you right then and there.”_

_“Suga I.” Daichi stepped closer “Can I…” He trailed off._

_“Daichi.” Suga walked right up to him so they were chest to chest and looked up at him, eyes swimming in tears “Kiss me.”_

_So he did. A lot._

_When the team found them, ten minutes later, Tanaka had yelled “FUCKING FINALLY!” then he was pulled back out the door by Ennoshita. Apparently the team went to get meat buns, leaving Suga and Daichi to figure things out: boundaries, what they were comfortable with, all that stuff. It was really sweet and they worked together and after fifteen minutes of that, they had been curled up together in a corner of the gym, Suga under the crook of Daichi’s arm, head lying on his chest as Daichi ran his fingers through Suga’s silvery grey hair._

_It had been good._

 

“Suga.” Daichi reached over and laced their fingers together before bringing them up and kissing each of Suga’s knuckles “I love you.”

 

Suga giggled and kissed his forehead “And I love you.”

 

“I’m seriously going to marry you someday.” Daichi said, lips brushing Suga’s fingers. 

 

“Well I’ll be happy to accept your actual proposal when it comes.” Suga snorted. 

 

Daichi realized a moment too late “I just proposed without a ring or anything special prepared. I’m an idiot.”

 

“But you’re my idiot.” Suga said fondly “And did you figure out your favourite colour?”

 

Daichi thought for a moment, taking his time with sitting up to seal his lips against Suga’s. The kiss was tender and sweet and immediately followed by a second, third, fourth and fifth kiss. 

 

Finally, fire burning his lips and heart thumping against his ribs, Daichi gently pulled away so he could look Suga in the eyes. 

 

“Silver.”


End file.
